GumLee - Movie and Serenity
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: I'm super-tired so I wrote something at four-thirty in the morning. Marshall Lee and Gumball are watching a movie and cutesy little things ensue. I'm hoping to write smut for them soon! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND A BUNCH OF CUTESY THINGS! Thanks again! 3


_Something nice and short and sweet for now until I get the nerve to write up some smut for these two. And me writing at five in the morning isn't usually the best, so… I'm really tired so I apologize if it sucks or seems really short or weird._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND A BIT OF PLAYFULNESS. Mostly just cutesy little things this time. I don't own Adventure Time, Marshall Lee, or Prince B. Gumball!_

 **GumLee – Movie and Serenity**

Marshall was crying into the popcorn bowl _again_. He didn't even eat the stuff, so why was he holding it instead of his boyfriend? The other man snatched the bowl away with a slight smile on his lips and shook out a few Red Hots from the box he held loosely in one hand for the color-eating vampire. "If you've got the munchies, have some red."

"B-But the movie is so sad!" The candy prince nearly cackled into the next room. If he had to die, Gumball would like it to be from his reaction to the old Marley and Me movie that had the dark king in hysterical tears over the dog's death. "The poor puppy…"

The next scene came up as the younger man offered a tissue, to which the elder was grateful and subsequently went to eating a few of the spicier reds in the candies. He always loved the wicked irony of the candy prince offering him candy. It made him think about if what he was eating the color out of was sentient or not. But his thoughts were interrupted by a snuggle of pink into his side.

"Are you gonna keep bawling or are you gonna be happy with your boyfriend?" Touchy touchy… Maybe his Gumball was a little lacking in the cuddles department tonight. He seemed to settle right down when the ruby-eyed man wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his fingers brushing the drawstrings of the pale pink, ratty sweatshirt the man was so fond of on nights like these. "Much better."

"Yeah yeah…" Marshall ate the rest of his Red Hots and tossed the grayish ones into a bowl full of ones of the same color. Turning his attention to the man who was tight against his side, he leaned back slightly and the head of said man feel directly into his lap. "That's a lot better…"

He lifted a hand before the prince could protest and smoothed back slightly stretchy strands of pink hair. He heard more than saw the dark blush that spread slowly over the man's cheeks; a small, short exhale that told Marshall all he needed to know. "How is it that you think my lap is so damn comfortable?"

"I don't know. It just is." The end credits rolled by shortly and the younger man switched off the t.v. with its remote, submerging the pair into total darkness. Marshall had no problem adjusting, being a creature of the darkness himself, but the candy prince seemed to be having a few issues. Namely missing his lips entirely when he reached up to kiss the vampire, kissing his jawline instead. Not that Marshall really cared… "Sorry. Darkness and I don't really mix well. At least like the lack of light sort."

Gumball sorta regretted his words a little but then heard a small chuckle from above him and a pair of lips softly joined with his.

"I get it. And you're right about your eyesight. It sucks in the dark…" Marshall linked the fingers of one hand into the hand that wasn't about his neck and drew it to his lips, kissing the prince's palm lightly. "We, on the other hand, mix really well. Always and forever?"

"Always and forever, Marshall."


End file.
